


a slippery vacation

by thegreatbubble



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Family Vacation, M/M, Waterpark, keith and lance have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatbubble/pseuds/thegreatbubble
Summary: Lance and Keith take the kids out on a vacation to the waterpark. It was an experience they would never forget.





	a slippery vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_write_shakespeare_not_disney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/gifts).



> This is a work inspired by @i_write_shakespeare_not-disney and this is based on her space kids from the fic Beloved and Love For You. I just got an idea like 2 months ago when I was at the waterpark for them tho I didn't have the inspo to finish this til now... so yea.. check out their works :)

“Does everyone have their tickets at hand?” Hunk asked checking in on everyone.

“Yeah buddy, we’re all set!” Lance confirmed as he did his best to wave the handful of tickets he had in his hand while he kept his hold of the twins on each side as they clung to his wrists.

“Charlie come take my hand so that _ Papá  _ can hold your brother and the tickets,” Keith said as he brought his hand out toward his son.

“Wait. Where’s Pidge and Violet?” Lance asked searching around for curly brown hair with purple tuffs sticking out around the crowd.

“ _ Papi _ , I’m over here!” Violet shouted as she waved both her arms in the air so that her father could locate her.

He approached her and noted that she was with Pidge and sighed in relief. “Just let us know who you’re sticking with next time Vi,” Lance reminded her gently.

Violet nodded and shot him a big toothy grin as she handed her pass to the amusement park worker so that she could pass by.

“Enjoy your visit to Volcano Bay!” she said cheerfully.

“Thank you!” Violet said and made her way to Pidge and Hunk as she waited for her father’s to scan their tickets with the twins.

When they were done, they grouped up with everyone and put their passes away. “We should head over to the locker room now to change,” Keith said pointing to sign ahead of them.

They all hummed in agreement and made it to the locker rooms. Violet and Pidge went to the women’s side while Keith, Lance, Hunk, and the twins went to the men’s side and all went into the stall’s to change.

Lance made it out first as he was extremely excited to spend the day at the waterpark with his family. He wore turquoise swim trunks with pineapples all over it that matched the bracelet that everyone had received at the park that allowed them to go on all the rides.

After that, Keith came out in his wine red swim trunks. Lance had complained that they were too boring and plain but Keith had shrugged him off and bought it anyway since he liked them better without any patterns.

Lance looked around to make sure no one was watching and he grabbed onto the waistband of Keith’s trunks and pulled him back so that his back was touching his chest and he leaned into his ear. “You’re looking hot in those swim shorts babe,” he commented as he leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

Keith pushed him back and glared at him with pink-tinted cheeks. “Lance! The kids!” he warned.

“Oh come on!” Lance scoffed. “You really think I’m gonna do that in front of our kids? I checked first Keith,” he said with a pout. He can’t believe his husband had doubted his decency. 

Keith’s eyes softened up and he pecked Lance in the lips. “Sorry about that.” He looked down at his chest and frowned. “I just don’t know how I feel about being all exposed.”

He scanned at the several scars he had collected over the years in the war. Even at the stretch marks, he had gotten when he was pregnant that had faded away a little over time but were still pretty prominent.

Lance placed his hand on the side of Keith's stomach where one of the tiger-like marks were and he kissed his shoulder where he had a big scar from the trials of Marmora. “I know you feel a little self-conscious but we’re all a little exposed right now. All of my scars are visible and so are Hunk and Pidge’s,” he turned his chin so that he can look at him and Lance planted a kiss on his cheek. You look beautiful  _ mi amor _ ,” he whispered.

Keith looked at the sincere and loving look in Lance’s eyes. He smiled and nodded. “You’re right,” he said as he cupped the side of Lance’s face and traced along the faded scar that went from his eyebrow to the bottom of his jawline. He smiled tenderly as he pulled him in for a kiss. “You look quite handsome yourself.”

A sudden groan from behind him pulled him out of his trance and he looked back at Charlie and Oliver who were in their light purple trunks and giving them looks of disgust. “Dad! Stop giving  _ Papá  _ heart eyes!” Charlie whined. “I wanna go to the pool already!” 

Keith felt his cheeks heat up and he pushed the boys forward to where Hunk was so that he could hide his embarrassment.

Lance looped an arm around his waist and smirked. “Look who gave bedroom eyes in front of the children.”

“Shut up,” Keith mumbled and hid his face in the crook of Lance’s neck.

Lance laughed softly and made his way out where he could see that Violet and Pidge were all set with their swimsuits on.

“I’m glad you chose to match with your _Papá_ instead of your Dad _mi_ _niña_ ,” Lance said with a smile.

Violet had a one-piece on that looked pretty identical to the patterns her father had. Though she did debate on buying a red piece instead. But after Lance bribed her into matching with him instead she relented.

“ _ Si Papi _ ,” Violet agreed as she flashed him a smile and looked through her bag to pull out a red pair of sunglasses. “Besides, I can still match with Daddy as long as I have these on!” 

Keith laughed and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. “You look wonderful Pumpkin,” Keith said with a warm smile.

“Can we go to the pool now?” Violet asked.

“No,” Lance said as he started to dig through his bag and pulled out a bottle. “We need to apply sunscreen on you guys.”

“But sunscreen feels weird,” Oliver whined.

“Well, sadly you boys weren’t blessed with skin like mine that didn’t burn as easily as your father’s,” Lance said as he squeezed some sunblock on his hand.

The twins pouted but they spread their arms out so that Lance was able to apply sunscreen on them. Keith put sunscreen on Violet while Hunk and Pidge put sunscreen on each other. 

When Lance was done he walked over to Keith only to see him start to put the bottle away.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lance said as he crossed his arms on his chest. Keith jumped and his eyes went wide knowing he was caught red-handed. 

“I finished putting sunscreen on Violet so I’m putting it away?” he said hoping that Lance would buy it. Lance stared at him then held his hand out gesturing for Keith to take the bottle out. Keith sighed and handed it over to him then dropped the bag on the floor.

“Do you not remember how easily you burn Keith?” Lance said as he started smoothing the cream over his shoulders. “I mean, you came out looking like a lobster after doing yard work for only an hour!” Lance continued to rant about how irresponsible Keith was when it came to his skin while applying the sunblock all over him. Keith slouched and pouted, not really enjoying how the cream felt on his skin. 

“But it feels so  _ gross,  _ and I come out looking paler than usual.” Keith tried to reason with his husband, but he shifted his position so that Lance can get the front part of the body and frowned at him.

“You aren’t setting a good example to your son’s who burn just like you do,” Lance told him as he finished with his chest and squeezed more cream on his palm. “Look up at me  _ cariño, _ ” Lance said as he smeared it all over Keith’s cheek’s which caused his face to contour in disgust. 

Lance smiled at Keith’s reaction and started to put the bottle away, but before he could, Keith snatched the bottle away from his grasp.

“Ah ah ah,” Keith chided. “Your turn,” he smirked. 

“Oh ho ho, sunscreen is so bad - Ow!” Keith had smacked a handful of sunblock on Lance’s shoulder and started rubbing it really roughly. “Is this enjoyable Lance?” Keith teased.

“ _ Very _ ,” Lance mumbled sarcastically and waited for Keith to finish.

Once he was done everyone seemed ready to go to the pool.

“Alright!” Lance boomed. “Let’s go hit the pool to cool off so that we won’t freeze on the water slides first.”

“Race you there?” Pidge suggested.

“Ohhh yeah! Let’s race!” The twins said in unison setting their stance to race.

“We’re not racing!” Lance said firmly.

“Aww  _ Papi _ , why not?” Charlie pouted.

“This park is big and the floor is wet.” Daddy said. “You can slip and fall and then you’d get hurt and wouldn’t be able to enjoy the park.”

The twins frowned but didn’t try to argue with their parents any further. 

“Now come on Oliver, hold my hand and Charlie you hold Daddy’s.” He looked in his daughter’s direction. “Violet link up with Pidge, we don’t want to separate,” Lance said as he got hold of Oliver’s arm. Everyone had started to link up with someone else and then Lance reached for Keith’s hand. “We don’t want you to get lost either  _ gatito _ ,” Lance said with a sly smirk on his face. Keith rolled his eyes but interlaced their fingers anyway because he liked holding his husband’s hand.

As soon as they reached the pool all the kids had run off to the water had started splashing everywhere. Protests from Keith to wait for them were disregarded but Hunk assured him that he would go after them. Pidge and Lance started to make their way towards the water but Keith walked in slower as the cold feeling of it was too much to handle at the moment. 

Suddenly water was being splashed at him and he gasped. He heard familiar snickering and huffed, “Lance! Why would do you that?” he yelled, hugging himself to try and make himself warmer.

“Aww, was the water too much for you?” Lance teased as he swam towards him and hugged him around the waist. Keith tried to push him off but then he was pulled down and his whole body was underwater until he was released and he shot up to the surface. Lance flipped his hair back and laughed at the mop of dark hair that was covering his husband's face. “Oh, you are going to regret that,” Keith said as he lunged forward and tackled Lance.

After a few failed attempts of Keith taking his anger out at Lance, he started laughing and snaked his arms behind Lance and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Don’t do that again, okay?” he pleaded.

“I’ll think about it,” Lance hummed which earned him a weak punch from Keith. 

A few moments of holding his husband had kept him feeling warm until he looked around and panicked that he couldn’t see the kids anywhere. “Lance,” he said releasing him and looking around everywhere frantically, “Where are the kids?”

Lance’s eyes went wide and he looked around with the same panic Keith was holding as he shouted their names.

“ _ Papá _ ! We’re over here!” Violet yelled back to their left. She was laughing and splashing water at her brother’s while Pidge and Hunk were watching them. Keith and Lance swam over to them and started splashing them as well. “Just don’t go so far okay?” Keith told them.

“We won’t Daddy,” Violet assured him and dove down to swim underwater.

After some time there was a rumbling sound of a clock and the kid’s ears twitched at the noise and everyone looked into the direction of a woman who was clapping her hands above her head at the time of the beat. Everyone else around them had started copying her movements and soon everyone except Keith had joined in.

“Daddy, why aren’t you clapping with us?” Charlie asked him.

“Yeah,” Hunk said. “Clap with us, Keith!”

Keith blushed and shied away embarrassed of doing the movements. But then he felt his arms go up unwillingly and Lance was behind him forcing him to do the movements. He felt stupid but he allowed it anyway and repeated it along with everyone.

Soon the water rose up into waves and they had all decided it was going to be too dangerous for the boys without any life vests so the stepped away and started searching for water slides to go on.

\---

“Who’s gonna ride with who on the raft?” Hunk asked.

They were in line for  _ Honu ika Moana _ and their rafts were only able to hold five people, and there were seven of them.

“The Kogane-McClain’s are a family of five, and I want a family picture with them,” Lance said, answering Hunk’s question. 

“Pidge and I will go together then,” Hunk said and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

“Guy’s let’s go the line is going up!” Violet said waving at them to follow her.

Once they reached the top and it was their turn to go into the raft, the lady stationed there had assigned them to sit in certain spots and started to spin them around. Keith and Lance were across each other.

“Hold on guys, this ride is a little intense,” Keith told them.

Everyone grabbed on tighter and soon they were drenched with cold water as they headed down the blue tunnel.

The boys had started screaming even though nothing had happened yet and Keith laughed at their faces. Then Lance looked at the drop they were getting closer to and started joining their screams. “Oh yeah, baby! Time to-” and that was all Lance could say before he dropped and everyone started screaming in unison, including Keith.

“ _ Hay pinga _ , what the fuck!” Lance shouted, throwing out some insults in a mix of spanish and english. 

Violet gasped. “ _ Papi _ !”

“Quiznack! I’m sorry Vi but-”

“Everyone hold on tighter! There’s another drop!” Keith yelled, interrupting whatever it was that was going on between Violet and Lance. He tried to keep a tight grip on the handles when they had reached the final drop. They had all reached another high pitch scream when they reached the top of the slide and slid back down. 

Keith opened his eyes when the water stopped coming down on his face and found his whole family laughing. The twins had bright smiles that looked exactly like their  _ Papa’s _ while Violet was giggling and throwing some water onto Lance from their raft. Then Keith met eyes with Lance and his heart swelled at that grin he had on his face. His whole family was here, on a raft, laughing and smiling and Keith felt like the luckiest guy in the Universe.

Once they landed in the water, they helped remove the twins from the raft and it wasn’t long before they heard Hunk and Pidge’s screams and they were done with the ride too. 

When everyone regrouped they had decided to go on the action river they had seen earlier. It was a little stressful because they would have gotten there sooner if they knew where they were going.

“I told you that you would regret throwing that map away,” Keith muttered.

“Okay, but we got here didn’t we?” Lance argued.

“Okay, yeah! But it would have been way faster if we just-”

“Yeah Lance, you shouldn’t have thrown the map away man.” Hunk said, cutting Keith off.

Lance’s mouth dropped open. “My  _ own _ best friend?”

Charlie gave his  _ Papa _ a disapproving look. “Daddy and Uncle Hunk are right  _ Papa _ ,” Charlie agreed.

Lance clutched his heart a little dramatically which despite Keith being a little stressed about the trip to finding the action river and the fact that it was Lance’s fault, he couldn’t help but smile at his dramatic antics.

“I’ve been  _ betrayed _ by my own blood,” Lance whisper shouted.

Violet rolled her eyes. “Come on  _ Papá _ , enough with the acting! I want to go on the action river!” 

“I agree with Violet, no more of this please,” Pidge said and started for the pool.

They were stopped by a woman who looked at them disapprovingly. “You can’t enter without life vests.”

Lance arched an eyebrow. “All of us?”

“Yup. You can’t enter the action river without any life vests on you.”

“Oh well alright,” Lance grumbled and walked off to the life vest rack. Keith mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ before going after Lance.

Keith made sure to strap Oliver in while Lance got Charlie. Lance had a hand over his mouth and waved for Keith to look until his eyes fell on Oliver. 

“ _ Oh my God _ Keith! Our kids look so cute in these tiny purple life jackets! I need a picture, gimmie your phone Babe,” Lance said excitedly. 

Keith rolled his eyes but he handed him his phone that was in a life proof case and watched as Lance unlocked the phone to find the camera app.

Keith had to admit that his kids looked adorable in those life jackets. Though Charlie looked a little more shy and grumpy at his  _ Papa’s _ picture taking, Oliver seemed to enjoy it and posed for the pictures.

He felt a hand tugging his own and looked back to see Violet all ready with her life vest on and a questioning look in her purple eyes. “Dad? What are you doing? You and  _ Papi _ haven’t gotten your life vests on yet.”

Pidge and Hunk were behind her and offered them a smile as he tapped Lance and snatched his phone away from him which earned him a disapproving grunt from his husband. “Yeah Lance, your daughter wants to know why we don’t have life vests on yet.”

“Oh don’t worry  _ mi niña _ , I’ll get my life vest on and put it on your father as well!” Lance stated as he snapped on his own life vest on and then grabbed another and made his way towards Keith.

“Wha-? I don’t need you to put one on me, Lance-”

But Lance was already taking Keith’s arm and looping it inside the armhole of the life jacket. Keith glared at his husband the whole time.

“Are you done yet?” Charlie whined.

“ _ Si me sigues apurando, no vamos ha ningun rio Charlie _ ,” Lance warned as he finished buckling Keith in.

“I agree with Charlie. Let’s go, buddy,” Keith said reaching for his hand and ignoring Lance entirely to go walk towards the water.

“I love you guys too!” Lance shouted and grabbed Oliver’s hand to follow everyone else.

“So how does this work?” Pidge said as she tried to get through some people. “Is it just a river that moves us and we just chill?”

“I don’t know Pidge. It’s called an action river. Whatever that means,” Hunk said as he looked at the handful of people moving in the water.

“Maybe we should hold onto each other so we don’t get lost,” Keith suggested.

Hunk had made his way past the railing and felt the currents pushing him slightly. “Yeah you’re right Keith, we’ll just-”

Hunk didn’t get to finish his sentence as a wave pushed him completely and Lance realized how quickly everyone was moving.

“Hunk!” he shouted. “Buddy!” Violet gasped and tugged onto Pidge’s arm. “We need to go after Uncle Hunk!”

“Hold on. We’ll all go together. With the speed this is going at, we don’t want to get separated. Lance hold onto Oliver tightly.” Lance nodded and Keith held onto Charlie tightly as Violet held onto Pidge. “Alright, now we go in together.”

Yeah, this really was an action river.

The water moved you before you could even process what was happening. Keith kept his hold on Charlie as the water kept pushing him with force. Lance was close behind him and he heard him mutter something about how he now knew why life jackets were needed, and he heard Pidge and Violet screaming.

He tried to ground his feet on the floor to move a little slower so that he can be with Lance. Once Lance was in a reachable distance he grabbed onto the strap of his life jacket and followed behind Lance like a train.

“Hey love,” Keith said smiling.

“Hey Keith, you okay back there?” he asked.

Keith nodded and held onto the strap tighter. “Just don’t want to be separated anymore than we already are.”

“Right,” Lance said as Pidge and Violet came up closer to them. “We’re gonna go ahead and try and catch up to Hunk so that he isn’t alone. Is it fine if Violet comes with me?” Pidge asked them.

“Yeah it’s fine,” Lance assured. “Just stay close to Aunt Pidge and hold onto her alright?” 

Violet nodded and swam off with Pidge going farther and farther away from them.

“Oh! Babe, push to the left so that we don’t get caught in front of this wall here.”

Keith kicked as much as he could into the direction Lance had told him to and thankfully enough they were able to avoid the wall.

They managed to come under a cave and the speed accelerated them suddenly and they were going much faster. Then the music started booming out of nowhere and before they knew it, they were caught into a huge wave and Keith lost his grip of Lance.

Though he held onto Charlie and looked behind him to see if he could find Lance anywhere. Then he felt an arm snake around his waist only to turn and see familiar blue eyes and a cheeky smile.

“I thought I lost you for a second there,” Keith admitted as he looped his arm around Lance as well. “I didn’t expect that wave at all.”

“Me neither but  _ man _ , that was awesome!” Lance looked at Oliver who was giggling and he kissed his cheek. “Did you like that bub?”

“Yeah! Again!” Oliver exclaimed as he splashed the water. Keith laughed and kissed Charlie’s forehead. He began to start splashing his brother playfully. Keith was happy to know they were enjoying this too. 

Soon they were caught up and had managed to find Hunk along with Pidge and Violet. Pidge took one of the twins and so did Hunk so that Keith and Lance can go one round without holding onto them.

But when the wave came along, Lance had turned it into a competition to see who can get pushed the farthest by the wave, which Keith, of course, took the bait.

Keith rose up to the water laughing and looked around for Lance. When he spotted him he was farther back and Keith pumped his fists in the air as Lance frowned in defeat. When Lance swam up to him, Keith looped his arm around his neck and brushed some of his hair back. “Okay okay, you won. What do you want as a prize?”

Keith chuckled. “Just a kiss.”

Lance obliged and pressed a chaste kiss on his husband’s lips until they had to stop in order to leave the river.

“We should go for food,” Hunk said. “I’m pretty hungry after basically drowning 100 times in that water.”

Pidge smiled and looped her arm around his own. “You got lost from us for a bit there.”

“Yeah man! That was scary. I was just taken by the current and I couldn’t stop!” Despite Hunk saying it was scary, he managed a laugh.

“It was actually pretty fun though. Did you like it, Vi?” Lance asked his daughter.

“Yeah! I liked the foaming bubble parts. It felt cool.” 

Keith chuckled a bit and grabbed Lance’s hand. “Let’s go eat as Hunk suggested.”

The line for getting food took forever. Keith and Lance had decided to split up a burger since they didn’t think they would be able to finish a whole one by themselves and the kids ate some cheese pizza. Hunk and Pidge had also split a burger and they ate in a little sitting area with a table. 

Lance hummed in satisfaction as he took a bite of the burger. “This is  _ so good _ .”

Keith wiped some ketchup that was on the corner of his mouth and Lance blushed. “Yeah, it does taste good. How about you guys?” Keith said in the kid's direction. “How’s the pizza?”

“It’s really good Daddy,” Violet said as she kept biting into her pizza. The twins had sauce smeared all over their faces and Keith knew he would have to wipe it off when they were done. 

Pidge and Hunk seemed to enjoy their burger since they basically just had a bite left so Keith took it upon himself to finish his own.

When they were done Keith grabbed some napkins and wiped the twin's mouths off while everyone else threw away the food.

“Where are we going next?” Pidge asked them.

“I dunno, I’m not really in the mood for riding anything right now,” Lance admitted.

Charlie and Oliver groaned and Violet frowned.

“Well I know there is this ride that seems pretty chill for our stomachs that I could take the kids on,” Hunk said and looked to Lance and Keith for approval.

“Yeah, that’s fine. You kids can keep riding with your aunt and uncle while your  _ Papa _ and I go and find something else to do.”

“Yay! Let’s go Uncle Hunk!” Charlie said tugging onto his arm.

“Behave!” Lance called out at them.

“ _ Duh _ ,” Violet said with an eye roll as she walked off and grabbed onto one of her brother’s arms.

Keith looked at Lance and was in awe at how beautiful his skin looked. Lance was never one to burn easily and his skin had gotten into a beautiful enhanced bronze color.

“You look a little sunburnt already baby,” Lance said as he cupped his cheek. 

Keith groaned and pressed his forehead on Lance’s shoulder causing him to laugh. “Even with sunscreen I still manage to burn.”

“Yeah but you burn less than you normally would if you didn’t wear any,” Lance retaliated and Keith pinched him which made him yelp. 

“Whatever. What are we gonna do?” he asked looking up at Lance.

Lance hummed in thought. “How about we go to the lazy river? The  _ actual _ one.”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “Does it move really slow?”

“I’m positive it will.”

So Keith smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist and held Lance’s left hand as Lance’s right arm slung over Keith’s shoulders and Keith laced their fingers together with his right hand and they walked around trying to find the river.

Once they did they were waiting on a donut float to pass by that was empty. When Lance spotted one he pushed his way through the crowd and jumped straight into the hole to claim it. Keith laughed at his husband and held onto the outside of the float. 

Lance adjusted himself so that he was facing up and he patted his stomach gesturing for Keith to climb on. 

“I thought I was gonna go get my own?” Keith asked looking around for another one.

“Oh Keith, that’s going to take a while. Just climb on here so that you don’t have to swim the whole time.”

Keith did as he was told and climbed onto Lance. He laid on top of Lance, facing him thinking it would be more comfortable than him turning around on his back where Lance would have to make more room. They’re two grown men and that wouldn’t have been relaxing at all.

Lance brushed Keith’s bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. Then he held onto Keith and sighed contently. “See, this is much better. Not only do we get to just chill here but I also get to hold my husband.”

Keith’s heart warmed at that and he smiled up at Lance’s soft smile. His blue eyes were glistening in the sunlight and his hair was a ruffly mess. But Keith always thought that no matter what setting, or how Lance looked. He would always be gorgeous to him.

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed Lance lightly on the neck. “Yeah, you’re right. This is much better.”

Keith doesn’t know how many rounds they took but being in Lance’s hold was so comfortable that he didn’t want to leave. Not even when Lance had said that they should get back to their kids.

Keith groaned and suggested one more lap which Lance agreed to. But once the lap was over Keith was being difficult and not wanting to get off of his husband.

Lance chuckled and tried to lift him up. “Come on Keith, the lap is over. We’re gonna miss the entrance.”

Keith didn’t move. “Why,” he pouted.

“I’m going to flip you off if you don’t make an effort to move right now Kogane-McClain,” Lance warned.

“No, you won’t.”

Lance flipped him over.

Keith hissed at him and splashed water in his direction.

Lance didn’t regret it.

\----

They went back to their seats where the others were waiting for them and the kids were playing in the sand, trying to make some sort of sandcastle.

“Well, there you guys are!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Yeah, we actually thought you weren’t going to come back.” Hunk admitted.

Lance rolled his eyes as he sat down and looked at the pair with an arch of an eyebrow. “You’re saying that as if we were gone for 5 hours.”

"You were gone for 2 hours Lance,” Pidge said narrowing her eyes at him.

Lance froze the same time Keith said, “Oops.”

“Told you, we were taking too many laps,” Lance muttered.

“I’m not even gonna argue against that. It was my fault.”

Lance squinted in his direction. “You actually admitting to being wrong? Babe, this is like the second time in our relationship you have admitted to that!”

Keith scoffed at him but still managed a smile. “Whatever.”

“What time is it now?” Lance asked in Hunk’s direction.

Hunk took his phone out and said, “six-thirty and the park closes in 30 minutes.”

“Shit okay,” Lance said frantically looking at Keith. “Let’s go look at the trap door ride we saw earlier and see if we could go in.”

Keith looked over at Hunk and Pidge. “Mind watching the kids for a couple more minutes?”

Pidge nodded and shooed them away.

Keith and Lance ran towards the entrance of the green and blue slide that came out of the huge volcano and were lucky to know that it was only a five-minute wait.

Though the way up was killer. There were so many flights of stairs that they were out of breath by the time they reached the top and were glad that there were a few people in front of them so that they could catch their breath.

Lance huffed a breath of air and placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Okay, so the green one is more intense than the blue one. Which one you wanna go on?” 

Keith pointed to the green one and Lance nodded. Then he smirked. “The last one to make it to the bottom has to give the other a piggyback ride.”

Keith squinted his eyes at Lance. “We’re  _ grown men _ .”

“Whatever! It’s our turn!” Lance made it over to the lady who was operating the ride to ask if she can push the button for both of them at the same time. Judging by the smile on Lance’s face she agreed and Keith got inside the green slide and waited for them to close it. 

He watched Lance who was across from him and Lance kept sticking his tongue out at him as he had his arms crossed on his chest. Keith laughed at his antics and breathed in, not knowing when the hell this thing was gonna drop.

And then it did.

It was like Keith was in mid-air for three seconds, and he couldn’t really process what was happening except that one moment ago he saw Lance and now all he see’s is the green surrounding him. 

He swears he could hear Lance from the other slide and wishes he could see his smile. 

The speed was accelerating even more and then he saw the light and was splashed with a shit-ton of water. He wiped his eyes and looked over to see that Lance was already there, wet hair plastered all over his face but he had a goofy grin. 

“You lost! You know what this means!” Lance said through a laugh and ran towards Keith.

Keith got out of the slide and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah yeah, hop on Love,” he said as he held his arms out.

Suddenly he felt Lance’s weight on him and he grabbed his legs quickly and tried to balance himself out as Lance looped his arms around his neck.

Lance laughed and Keith groaned as he made his way towards the others.

As soon as Pidge saw them she whistled. “What happened up there that you’re now carrying Lance?”

Keith sighed as Lance chuckled behind him and Keith tightened his grip on him. “I got down last,” Keith said through a sigh.

Lance kissed his cheek and then squashed their faces together. “Yeah but you love this.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Come on admit it? For me?” Lance pouted, poking his lips out.

“I’m going to drop you,” Keith warned.

Lance gasped. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” Keith bit back.

The twins looked at them in awe and then started to cheer. “Drop him! Drop him!”

“My  _ own _ children?” Lance whined sounding betrayed.

“No don’t drop  _ Papa _ down!” Violet said through a laugh. She seemed to be the only one defending her father though.

Keith loosened his grip on Lance.

“I’m gonna do it,” he announced.

“No,  _ don’t _ !”

“Two to one, sorry baby.”

And then Lance fell on the sand.

Keith huffed out in laughter along with Hunk and Pidge. The twins squealed and jumped on Lance’s chest. Even Violet smiled at the scene.

“Oh come on you traitors! Get off of me!” Lance whined as he pulled the twins off. 

Keith dried himself off with a nearby towel and tossed one at Lance. “Come on, we have to start going.”

Lance rolled his eyes but accepted the towel anyway. When they were done they grabbed their bags and the kids. “ _ Vamonos muchachos _ ! Time for a bus ride to the parking lot,” he said as they walked towards the exit.

The twins had started to look tired so Keith took hold of Oliver while Lance took hold of Charlie. Keith smiled at him and then Violet made their way between them.

“ _ Papí _ . Later can we go and buy some ice cream?” Violet asked him. Her ears flickering in question.

Lance looked to Keith and Keith nodded. “Yeah, of course,  _ mi niña _ . Only because you’re the only one that didn’t betray me when your father dropped me.”

“You  _ flipped _ me on the lazy river! You should have seen it coming.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let’s walk faster before we miss the bus.”

Keith rolled his eyes and followed Lance towards the bus ramp and was thankful that they got on before all the seats were taken. Holding onto a child while standing wouldn’t have been fun. 

When everyone took their seats and Keith adjusted Oliver on his chest he set his hand on Lance’s thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

Lance placed his hand onto Keith’s and shot him a smile. One that reached his blue eyes and Keith smiled back at him.

Now, this was a good vacation.


End file.
